The Green Ranger Returns
by CaptainLightning
Summary: What if the coin of the Tommy's clone was found by a teenage girl,what if this girl was one of the ranger's relatives?no I don't own power rangers and please no flames,this is my first fanfic.Updates will be on sunday or later.
1. Chapter 1 The Coin

The Green Ranger Returns Chapter 1

Sabrina, 16,blonde and short, people tease her about it and bullies pick on her. She works

out and learns martial arts from her brother. Her brother is a great martial artist, even if the

world doesn't know it. As time goes on he makes friends and he shares a secret with me and

no one else. He tells me he is a power ranger, he tells the green ranger, the white ranger, and

me all about Rita. Course I thought he was making it up till he morphed in front of me.

The next day it was all I thought about. Tommy said Zordon had chosen them. She wanted

to be one so bad; she often daydreamed about being one. One day her class took a field trip

to the museum of history. There she strayed from her class and went into someone's office

and sees a professor Doeby who was looking at a golden coin with a kind of dinosaur print

on it."Whoah what is that?"She says looking in the professor's office startling a bald man with

a with a white mustache and round glasses in a dark brown suit with a crimson tie, him

holding a book with the coin beside him on his desk. He looked to her and holds up the

book "Are you talking about this young lady and what are you doing here?" he asks." I kind

of wanted to learn history hands on and I was talking about the gold coin you have?" she

asks wanting to have it. Doeby laughs" fools gold more like it take it if you want and get out,

I"m a very busy man." She smiles in joy and takes the coin and hides it in her pocket and ran

back to her class. The class didn't notice her gone and she was glad. She thought with a coin

like this, she'd at least feel like a power ranger. After school she was walking home alone.

She had taken out the golden coin looking at it until some gray creatures appeared out of

nowhere and tried to grab her but she fought them with sidekicks and roundhouses but then

the coin glowed green and transformed her into the green ranger. She was amazed looking at

herself when she realized someone was trying to grab and pull her. It was the gray creatures

again she pulled away, getting into a fighting stance saying, "Bring it on!". They went after her

making some weird noise. She kicked left and right knocking the creatures to the gournd, but

then they all jumped on her. She wanted them off so bad she began to glow green and the

glow blasted them all off at once. She looked at herself again and then she felt herself

dissappear. When she reappeared again she saw a robotic creature... it was alpha-5! Her

brother told her about him. "If your Alpha-5, then this is the command center!" she said with

excitment."I am Zordon and you must go on a Quest!" says the floating head in the cylinder

glass tube. She looks up at him confused. "What quest?" She says puzzeled."A quest to

make your powers permanent!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 The Shock

The Green Ranger Returns Chapter 2

As she stood in the command center with Alpha five and Zordon she looks to the floating

head in the command center she wondered what he meant by that and asks him" You mean

they're not?" Zordon replies "Look to the viewing globe." She shrugs and looks to giant glass

sphere a picture of a cave and there was a white jagged crystal on a stone mantel. Zordon

speaks" This is the power gem of Yona; it was made by my teacher Yona. He made this

gem in case any of the power coins were tainted by the dark forces of evil." Sabrina thought

for a moment and says to Zordon "Now wait what can this gem actually does and why didn't

you do this for my brother?" Alpha answers" It helps filter out the dark energy and stabilize

the matrix of the coin, Tommy's coin was made by pure dark energy and could never be

fully filtered." Sabrina looks to her dragon coin in her hand and asks them" You mean this

isn't my brother's coin?" and Zordon replies "Correct Sabrina, you are holding the original

power coin." Sabrina looked puzzled and shocked" What? You mean my brother's coin was

a fake and I am holding the real one?" she says and Zordon responds "No, they are both

real." She raises an eyebrow really confused "How is that possible?" Zordon says to Alpha"

Alpha access History file AB3."Alpha presses a few glowing buttons saying" Right Zordon."

Zordon says to Sabrina" Look back to the viewing globe." Sabrina does this seeing three

teenagers dressed in some kind of science fiction uniforms. One teen was a boy who was

bald with gray silver colored iris of his eyes and pale skin. Another teen was a girl with silver

hair, purple eyes and light tan skin. The last was like the first but with a scar on his right

cheek with golden eyes. They all wore black and gray uniforms. They were all athletic, they

all sat on the grass talking to one another, and looked like they were all friends. Sabrina

looked to them on the viewing globe "Who are these guys?" she says wondering who they

are and what do they have to do with the dragon coin. Zordon replies to Sabrina. "That is

me, my brother Jornar, and his girlfriend and my friend Rita Repulsa." Sabrina's eyes go wide

with shock "What?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 A Ranger's Tale

The Green Ranger Returns Chapter 3

Sabrina stood shocked just learning that Zordon was friends with Rita Repulsa, the witch

who has been trying to destroy the power rangers. Sabrina says to him" How could you be

friends with someone so evil?" and Zordon replies"Noone is really born evil they become

evil, Rita was different back then and in love with my brother." Sabrina shook her head and

just looked to him "Your going to have to tell me the whole story for me to get this, because

this is just plain weird."Zordon responds, "Of course, I will tell you all of my story." Alpha

meanwhile would continue to monitor Angelgrove for any new monsters as Zordon began to

tell his tale.

Zordon's Tale part 1

As the three teenagers talked you start to hear them as if you are right there. Zordon says to

Rita "Your on your way to the top. Your already at unit two, Rita." Rita smiles to Jornar,

puts an arm around him hugging him close. "You mean "we" are heading to the top." says

Rita as Jornar smiles. Zordon looks to Jornar and asks wide eyed "You mean you made it to

unit two already, brother?"Jornar nods. Rita says with glee "Soon we will all be on unit one

and nothing can stop us from wiping out evil wherever it may be."Zordon was about to say

more when the bell rang and it was time for training. Jornar and Rita bid Zordon farewell as

they went to their classes. Zordon was of unit three which was a great little group of rangers

he was leader of. He was moving up the ranks and soon is of unit two. Their instructor was

Commander Xonin; he was a tough but fair instructor and taught them about teamwork even

though all the students know that any of them can advance to the next unit without the others.

Zordon and his unit were pretty in sync with one another and were good friends with a few

of them. The unit consisted of Jadin the red ranger, Darel the yellow ranger, Zentina the

black ranger, and Zordon the white ranger. The way a student gets to the next unit is for

them to pass the test separately. Each day each unit would take the test on their day except

for unit one who takes the test to stay on unit one. On that day, it would be the day of the

test for unit three.


	4. Chapter 4 His Team

Author's note: I updated a few things and made it easier to read for fans,enjoy.

The Green Ranger Returns Chapter 4

Zordon's Tale Part 2

Zordon made it to class first as always. He looked around the room, which had a white

floor, white walls, and ceiling. The room was about the size of a school gym. There was a

door to a smaller room to Zordon's right. Zordon thought today is the day he becomes a

ranger of unit two, he also wish his girlfriend, Jadin, makes it as well. Jadin and Zordon had

been friends since before the academy. Zordon thinks back to the day they became more

than friends. It was one of those days during a private training exercise between Jadin and

Zordon, Zordon pins Jadin. They looked into each other's eyes when he pinned her. They

something sparks in them, they kiss, and have been together ever since. Zordon remembers

that day fondly. As Zordon remembers this his eyes are covered and he smiles as he hears

"Guess who?" Zordon answers,"Jadin, my Flamean love?" His eyes are uncovered and she

turns him around kissing him passionately, arms wrapped around each other. Jadin has long

gray ashy locks of hair, gray rock hard skin, nice curves, glowing orange-yellow eyes and

can go from her smooth as marble skin to a body engulfed in flame. She can control any kind

of fire as well. They both open their eyes hearing "Woo, you go firegirl!"They both look stop

the kiss looking to the voice. They see Zentina standing there with arms crossed over her

chest and a smirk on her face. Zentina is a Fernovian, she has short green grass like hair,

emerald skin with natural lavender finger and toe nails, she has pink eyes and great curves.

Her ability is to jettison water at an extremely high level. Jadin smiled to her "So are you

ready for the test today?" Zentina nods "Of course I am, I'll be on unit two in no time!"

Zentina says as Jadin replies "Not before me!" Jadin and Zentina argue over who will pass

the test meanwhile Zordon looked around wondering where is the fourth member of the

team. He walks over to the two asking "Hey, where is Darel?" The two stop and look to

each other and Zentina crosses her arms over her chest again sighing eyes closed "That guy

better hurry or he'll be late again." Zentina says as they both agree. Just then Darel arrived,

he was shorter than the rest of the students of the academy and is often picked on by them

other teams but is defended by Zordon, Jadin, and Zentina who are really his only friends in

the academy. He is a Felinian, he has long black hair in a ponytail, black cat ears, white fur,

cat whiskers, a black cat nose, has a nice build and he's cute. He has retractable claws from

his fingers and toes, also has heightened senses of smell and hears and has excellent agility.

He looks to them "Sorry guys I got a little sidetracked." Zentina was about to say something

when they heard a powerful, in charge voice "I see you are all here at last." they all turn to

look and see a peach skinned man with blue feathers instead of hair, green eyes, wore a

uniform exactly like theirs' but its silver and white with a gold upside down triangle on the left

side of his chest. He looks to them from the entrance of the observation room saying "Good

to see you class are you ready for the test?" They respond in unison "Yes Commander

Xonin." he walks to the four of them nodding to them "Well is there any questions before we

begin the test?" he says to them as they stand next to each other in an attention stance. Darel

raises a hand and Xonin looks to Darel "Yes Mister Zeuson?" Darel steps forth and asks,

"Why do we face monsters as individuals instead of as a team?" Xonin smiles and answers,

"That's an excellent question and here is the answer. There will be a time and place where

you are alone and facing a monster of unbelievable power. That time is when you are truly

tested as a ranger. This test helps you prepare for that time. Now are there any other

questions?" The rest of the students shook their heads saying "No sir." in unison. He smiles

proud of his team coming this far and hopes they all make it to the next team. "All right step

into the observation room so we can get started." Xonin says as they follow him into the

small room known as the observation room.


End file.
